


您的披萨到了

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Officer Grayson, Pizza Deliverer! Jason, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 披萨外卖员杰森和警察迪克的5+1写于2014年，放上来存档有自翻英文版，对部分内容稍作修饰





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Pizza Has Arrived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165366) by [lisa_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam). 



1  
在布鲁德海文送披萨可能遇上任何事。

归根究底，在布鲁德海文开一家“哥谭披萨”的分店就是个不明智的决定。杰森承认老乔凡尼的哥谭披萨确实味道不错——他号称自己卖的是哥谭最地道的传统口味披萨，却闭口不谈他本人是十年前从西西里移民来的。不过这些意大利佬的事杰森从来不敢多问。

在哥谭拥有五家分店之后，老乔凡尼雄心勃勃想把披萨事业延伸到整个东海岸。不知怎么，他在哥谭的破败姊妹——布鲁德海文身上看到了商机。为了鼓励员工积极性，老乔凡尼许诺所有老店员两个月的加薪，以及免费睡在店后面的房间里的优厚待遇。尽管内心坚信不过三个月这家分店一定会倒毙，杰森表面上还是欣然接受了转调安排，搬到了布鲁德海文。

送披萨是个高危行当。老乔凡尼以荣誉为赌注，宣布只要披萨三十分钟内没有送达，顾客就可以拒绝付账。所幸的是，杰森有辆还过得去的摩托车，而且他开起摩托来有股不要命的架势，完全不在乎醉酒的行人、狂暴的出租车和红灯，这让他很快成为了老乔凡尼最欣赏的外卖员——可能不是最亲和的外卖员，不过只要披萨能按时送到，又有谁在乎那些呢？

此外，当披萨店外卖员还有一个挑战：哥谭披萨二十四小时营业，所以如果你正当夜班，就得时刻准备在午夜时分敲开别人家的房门，不管门里面的是吵架的情侣、拿着双筒猎枪的八十岁老太、脸上刺青的大汉，还是LSD派对、神秘主义祭祀仪式现场、SM道具屋……

又或者你看到的是一个年轻黑发男人，从头到脚就穿了一件紧得不能再合身的黑色紧身衣，胸前有一道电光蓝色的标记。更准确地说，他的打扮看起来就像是那个传说中的布鲁德海文蒙面义警——夜翼。除了没有面罩。

男人似乎没有预料到杰森会走进门来，他盯地看着杰森和他手里的披萨盒，手还维持着探到身后摸拉链的姿势。房间里没开灯，男人身后一扇窄窗半开着，朦胧的月光和斑斓的霓虹灯交杂着给他的身形镀上一层银边。饶是杰森见到这场面也愣了一下。

他的第一个想法是“曲线不错”。

他的第二个想法是“不要问问题”——这是所有披萨外卖员的人生守则，而杰森是个他妈的身经百战的外卖员。他还带着头盔呢，红色底漆上面印着鲜艳的“哥谭披萨”字样。他不动声色地举着披萨盒。

男人似乎这才反应过来，蓝眼睛瞪得溜圆。“你怎么进来的？！”

“你的门没锁。”杰森指出，他决定速战速决。“你好你的披萨总共二十四块五谢谢。”

男人张大嘴巴。“啥？我不……”

“两点零五分，格雷森，帕克索恩街1013号，20寸披萨加双份奶酪不要凤尾鱼。”杰森瞥了一眼被他推开的房门，上面歪歪斜斜地挂着个小门牌写着“1013”和“R·格雷森”。“现在才两点二十三分，没有超时所以你得付钱。明白不？”他好心地补充道。

男人闭上嘴，伸手扶住额头。“呃……好吧，我大概知道是怎么回事了……请稍微等我一下。”他拿起墙上的电话。“喂？布里吉？是我。啥？你那边为什么那么吵？你们在楼下干什么呢——不对，我要说的不是这个——下次你要进我房间的话可以把门锁好吗？还有能不能拜托你别再用我的名字定外卖了？——不管怎么样你至少也该用你自己的门牌号好吗！不，我不会给你拿下来！麻烦你自己上来拿你该死的披萨！”他大喊着挂上电话。

男人——格雷森转过头，对杰森扯出一个勉强的笑容，他长得挺不错的，就是看起来活像个临时被抓上台的替补演员。“她是我房东，不管我在不在总是随便进出这房间，还忘记锁门……其余的估计你也听到了。”

“来的时候听见了，楼下热闹着呢。”杰森开始晃脚。“你还给不给钱？”

“啊、对！”格雷森慌慌张张地蹲下在地板上的一堆杂物之间翻找起来。屁股也不错，杰森心里补充道。“多少钱来着……”格雷森终于掏出了皮夹，他磨磨蹭蹭地数出几张皱巴巴的钞票。“呃，另外，关于你看到的这个……”他尴尬地比了比自己身上。

“我懂我懂，”杰森不耐烦地打断了他，“角色扮演嘛。有的人就是喜欢这一口。”

格雷森呛了一下。“咳咳、你说什么？”

“这身衣服做得还挺像回事的嘛。”杰森看着他一副心脏病发的模样，更加悠闲自得了，“不过扮夜翼也不新鲜啦，上回我还见到有个姑娘打扮成猫女的模样，拿皮鞭抽一个老男人的屁股咧。”

“哦。”格雷森虚弱地说。“我可没玩过那么刺激的。”

“别紧张，哥们，如果你不想让别人知道你的‘个人爱好’，我的口风可是很紧的，”杰森懒洋洋地说，伸手把披萨盒递给他，“只要我的小费足够多的话。”

男人木然地瞪着他，然后递给他三十块钱，接过披萨盒。“呃，谢谢？你可以不用找了……”

杰森仍然伸着手。

格雷森这回明白了他的意思，叹了口气，又掏出一张十块钱。杰森这才满意地收回手。

“放心，伙计，”他吹着口哨走向楼梯，“你的秘密在我这儿是安全的。”

2  
“你的前女友又花你的钱订披萨了？”是下一次杰森对着门说的第一句话。格雷森从门里面传来的声音听起来很吃惊：“……你怎么知道？不，披萨是我定的。”

“所以说不要跟你的房东搞上，她们会让你过得很悲惨。”杰森无视了他的问题，等着他打开门。等到格雷森露面时，他忍不住哈哈大笑了起来。

格雷森扬起眉毛望着他。他穿着一身布鲁德海文警察的白色短袖制服和黑色长裤，头发有点凌乱，尽管一脸疲惫，但看起来仍然出奇地英俊。杰森觉得他没准演过什么片子。他甚至还有根警棍别在腰上。

“这次是警官？伙计，你的收藏还真不少啊。”杰森笑够了才说。

格雷森的脸顿时变得通红。“什么……不，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“你搞错了！这是我的工作制服！我是个警察！”

“是啊，我还每晚穿着小绿鳞短裤行侠仗义呢，”杰森嘲弄地说。“你的爱好不关我的事，格雷森。”

格雷森仍然在抗议。“我真的是个警察！”他掏出一个警徽，“上面有编号！你可以去查布鲁德海文第二分局的见习警官迪克·格雷森，我的同事会为我证明——”

“你的名字叫迪克？”

迪克眯起眼。“理查德的简称。不要跟我开关于名字的玩笑。”

“否则怎么样？你要逮捕我吗？警官？”

迪克抱起双臂。“那我至少也得知道我逮捕的是谁。”

杰森抬起头盔的挡风面罩，一脸挑衅地看着他。“杰森·陶德。现在你知道啦，警官大人。”

“所以你也能够不戴头盔跟人说话嘛，”迪克好奇地偏头打量着他。“我还以为你有什么不好意思见人的巨大伤疤之类的呢。”

“因为我们店的宗旨是面对客人只许露出诚挚的微笑，而我不想费那功夫去伺候那些傻逼。”杰森说，迪克似乎想要忍住笑但失败了，他从自己裤袋里摸出钱包，“那我还真有点受宠若惊呢。”杰森把披萨递给他，“不要橄榄？什么人吃披萨不放橄榄？你真是个奇怪的家伙。”

“我讨厌椰子和橄榄。怎么啦？”迪克干巴巴地说。

杰森耸耸肩。“诺，你的披萨你说了算。”

“真是感激不尽。”迪克摆弄着手里的披萨盒，他的嘴角仍有一抹没有隐去的笑意。“对了，杰森。”

“啥？”他突然凑近过来，杰森都能数出那双湛蓝的眼睛上虹膜的一条条纹理了。但下一秒迪克已经抽身回去，先前空着的那只手里变戏法似地多了一盒烟。

杰森这才一摸自己的牛仔裤口袋。空了。

“警官的直觉告诉我你肯定没到合法年龄。所以我就把它没收了。”迪克的笑容灿烂中带着几分狡黠，“就当礼尚往来吧。”

他当着杰森的面把门关上了。

3  
“哥谭披萨，麻烦开一下门。”

迪克·格雷森打开房门。一个小个子女孩站在门口，画着浓重的烟熏妆，把头盔像单肩包一样甩在身后，她冲迪克举起披萨。“一共十四块五。”

“你好。”迪克随意地招呼。“我还以为你们只有一个外卖员呢。平时都是他来送的。”

“杰森啊，他今天请假没上班。”她嘴里一刻不停地嚼着口香糖。

“他生病了吗？”迪克把钱找给她。

“被揍了。揍得可惨咧。右边眼睛都肿了。”女孩摇摇头。“不过我估计他还断了根肋骨什么的，否则他才不会随便请假。”

迪克的动作顿住了。“发生什么了？杰森跟人打架了？”

“惹了不该惹的人，你知道杰森，”女孩耸耸肩，“他的脾气一点就着。昨天那些白鲨帮的在我们店附近的巷子里集会，搞得乌烟瘴气，周围的店面都没法正常营业了，杰森二话不说抄起一根球棒就冲出去了。”

迪克知道那群家伙，布鲁德海文有无数这样的街头团伙，飞车党，新纳粹，还有一些纯粹只是不想待在学校和家里的年轻人们。作为格雷森警官的他正在努力找出他们的把柄好让他们在拘留所里多待一些时间，或是把他们押送去社区服务，但这样的家伙层出不穷；作为……嗯，下班后的迪克·格雷森他则在尽自己的力量阻止这些家伙胡作非为。在布鲁德海文这可是个艰巨的任务，有时候比哥谭更糟糕。“那后来怎么样了？警察来了吗？”

“老板报了警，但等条子来的时候他们早就溜了，只抓住一两个人，还跟杰森扭在一起打咧。那两个家伙也吃了不少亏——杰森打起人来都是往死命里出手的。老板出面才让他们把杰森放了。”

迪克若有所思地看着她掏出口香糖罐子，又抓了一把塞进嘴里。“你平时也抽烟吗？”

女孩又耸耸肩。“我没钱买烟了，只能往嘴巴里搁点东西凑合凑合。”

最后格雷森警官没有资助未成年少女吸烟，但他成功地用一些尼古丁棒棒糖（其实没有尼古丁）贿赂女孩给了他杰森的电话号码。虽然他们也不过数面之缘，多半还是围绕着披萨口味的争执，但迪克觉得杰森是个挺有趣的年轻人，他看待事物的眼光很尖刻，同时却有着超越年龄的老成。

他拨通了杰森的号码，一个低沉的声音接起了电话。“喂？”

“杰森？你还好吗？”

电话那边传来撞到什么东西的声音。听起来杰森似乎正从躺着的姿势爬起来，“操！你怎么搞到我的号码的？”

“我问了那个送披萨的女孩。你以前没有给过她香烟吧？这对女孩子的声音可不太好啊。”

“她十一岁就抽烟了，比我还早呢。”杰森没好气地说，他的声音模模糊糊的，有浓重的鼻音。迪克推断他的鼻梁多半也遭殃了。“你有什么事，格雷森？我不提供电话聊天服务。”

“我只是想关心一下。”迪克说，“你没有上班，克里斯丁告诉我说你被人打了。”

“克里斯丁？你还真是魅力无边啊。别告诉我你对十五岁女孩也有兴趣。”杰森讥讽道。迪克叹了口气。“听着，杰森，我知道你有颗好心肠……”虽然你的嘴巴毒起来能把死人气活，他在心里补充，“但是单枪匹马去挑战比你强得多的对手并不是什么明智的决定。”

“关你什么事？我可不需要有人跟我搬弄大道理，”杰森暴躁地说，“你不用关心我跟什么人干架，我也不管你喜欢在晚上穿什么情趣扮演服。人们都是这么活下来的，你懂不懂？”  
迪克按住眉心。“杰森，关于那个，我已经说了你有点误会……”

“我不关心。”杰森打断他。“你可能是个三级片演员，你可能是个异装癖，你可能是个警官但喜欢穿着紧身衣跟人上床，这些都跟我有什么关系？”迪克感到脸上火辣辣地烧了起来，“我说过我不是——”

“管好你自己操蛋的屁股，格雷森。”他挂断了电话。

迪克盯着手里嘟嘟作响的话筒，叹了口气。

“看来我得好好努力一番才能改变我在你眼里的印象了，是不是？”

4  
杰森吸了口气，摘下头盔，在门前反复蹭着自己的靴子。就在他打算抬手敲门的时候，门自己打开了。迪克·格雷森脖子上搭着条毛巾，只穿了条破牛仔裤倚着门框打量他，头发还湿漉漉的。

“已经回来上班了？看来你被揍得没有我想象中的那么惨啊。”

“我恢复得快。”杰森把手在裤子上擦了擦。“呃，听着，我——”

迪克交叉双臂，偏过头等着。

“抱歉我那天在电话里口气不好我不该把自己的那团狗屎发泄到你这来，成了吧？”杰森一口气说道。迪克扬起眉毛。杰森觉得自己脸红了。“你还要我说啥？妈的，你又不是我女朋友，我干嘛要这样低声下气？”

迪克噗嗤一笑。“我只是想说还好他们没给你的脸造成什么不可挽回的伤害。如果你的脸上留下伤疤就太可惜了。”

“你跟每个外卖员都这么调情吗。”杰森尴尬地嘟哝。

“只跟那些有漂亮绿眼睛的。”话一出口迪克自己也愣了下，他咳嗽了一声。“那你准备来干什么？我今天可没有点披萨啊。”

“别管披萨了。今天我请客。”杰森飞快地说，“今天我早下班，我知道附近有个通宵营业的小馆子，他们有很棒的咖喱牛肉……”他瞥了一眼迪克。“你不会也有什么不吃咖喱之类的奇怪癖好吧？”

迪克又用那种难以捉摸的眼神望着他了。“这是个约会邀请吗？”

“我不知道。我今天心情好，可以不？那群白鲨帮的蠢货被条子抓住了。有人趁他们在一个仓库里头开白粉派对的时候把门锁住了，警察来的时候他们还在里面啥也不知道呢。这下我们周围至少能够清净几天。”杰森意识到自己像个蠢货一样喋喋不休。他抓抓头，开始对这个主意感到后悔了。“你到底要不要跟我去吃饭？”

迪克似乎想说什么，但他最后摇摇头，朗声大笑。他转身往房间里走去，一路擦着头发。“给我两分钟，我去穿件衣服。你就进来等一会儿吧。”

“是不是需要小的往你的头发上抹发蜡呢，公主殿下？”杰森冲着他的背影喊。“去你的，那可是很珍贵的发蜡！”迪克笑着说，消失在卧室门口。

杰森满不在乎地环顾着这间狭小的客厅。迪克的东西乱七八糟地散布在各处，成沓的报纸、半盒麦片，还有一些没丢掉的外卖盒（杰森不意外地看到一个哥谭披萨的空盒子）占据了大半张餐桌。还有一副手铐、一把螺丝刀和几个形状奇特的小工具。杰森不愿意思考这些玩具到底是什么用途。  
他拿起手铐摆弄了两下，又抬头看墙壁上挂着一大一小的两个相框——它们是这间乱糟糟的房子里仅有的装饰。大的那个相框里裱着一幅印有“飞翔的格雷森”字样的旧海报，海报的图像已经因为常年风吹日晒而褪得几乎看不见了。

小的相框里是一张照片，是年轻一点的迪克和一个高大英俊的黑发男人站在一起，迪克笑得眼睛都看不见了。那男人却神情严肃，而且杰森总觉得自己应该在电视或者什么地方见过他的脸。

没准格雷森有个有名的干爹呢，不过那样他也不至于住在这么烂的公寓里面，还老点披萨外卖了。他耸耸肩。

“参观得怎么样了？”

迪克从房间里走了出来，他穿了件哥谭骑士队的旧T恤，头发还是有点儿翘。他是怎么让自己看起来时刻都像个封面模特的，不管他的头发是不是还在滴水？

“你该清理房间了，伙计，那些外卖盒都要长霉菌了。”杰森诚恳地说。

迪克又笑了。“话先说在前头，我可不会买酒给你喝。”

“你就扮演你的警官大人吧。”杰森哼道。迪克这次懒得争辩了，揽住他的肩膀和他一起出了门。

5  
杰森心情不错地拎着披萨盒走上楼梯。他敲了敲门，迪克似乎还在屋里忙着什么，一时间没来应门。杰森四下环顾，在门垫下一阵摸索，最后从门口围栏上那盆枯萎的丁香花下面摸出了一把钥匙。

他吹着口哨打开门。从浴室的方向传来一阵响动，然后迪克慌慌张张地冲出来，身上披了件衬衫还没系好。“杰森？你怎么进来的？我记得我这次锁了门啊……”

“你藏备用钥匙的地方也太容易猜了。”杰森告诉他，自顾自把披萨放到桌上。“所以我决定进门服务。”

迪克抓着衬衫衣襟，笑得有点勉强，“我很感激，不过你介意先在客厅等一会儿吗……”

杰森勾起嘴角。“又要做你的发型了？我还以为我已经得到允许可以一探你的发蜡秘密了，迪克公主。”他一拍迪克的肩膀，迪克忍不住嘶嘶抽气。杰森一下子松开他，眉头皱成一团。“怎么了？你受伤了？”

迪克不留痕迹地朝后缩了缩。“没什么，一点小伤而已……”

杰森没理他。“让我瞧瞧。”他抢在迪克前面抓住了他的衬衫领口，露出他的肩膀。迪克的左肩上有一道深深的伤口，缝线已经裂开了，伤口还在微微渗着血珠。他胸膛上也有好几道正在愈合的划痕。“操！你怎么把自己搞成这样的！”

“只不过是个擦伤，”迪克微弱地辩解道。

“你哄三岁小孩吗，”杰森从鼻子里呼出气，“匕首才能割成这样。”他不由分说地轻推着迪克让他坐到餐桌前，自己四下转着寻找急救箱。迪克指示他找出放在厨房的柜子里的小箱子。杰森拿出酒精瓶，给伤口重新消毒，然后着手重新缝合——他做起这一套来熟门熟路，只不过以前都是给自己处理。“算你走运，看起来没有发炎。”

迪克意外顺从地让他摆弄着，在他缝合的时候他只是微微咬着下唇，都没怎么叫痛。“我以为你说过除了送披萨以外不提供其他服务。”他试图开玩笑。

“我也以为你只玩些安全的游戏呢。”杰森的声音因为含着线而含混不清。他打好结，放下工具。“你是不是惹上什么变态客人了？”

迪克失笑。“我说过那完全是个误会，杰森。这是工作时候的意外，我会处理好的。”

“我们就假设那是真的好了。”杰森翻了个白眼，“不过你确定不需要，我不知道，警察还是别的什么人介入吗？”他挠了挠脖子，小声补充道，“或者我。”

迪克微微张大眼睛，似乎被逗乐了。“我记得……你不是说不关心别人的私事吗？”

杰森哑口无言了一会儿。“因为……好吧，你是个挺不错的家伙，有点怪……”他不情愿地承认。“但是还挺不错的。”

房间里一时安静下来，只听得见外面车流低沉的嗡嗡声。

“我该走了。吃点止痛药，然后睡一觉。”杰森不太自在地拿起头盔。“这次披萨算我请。”

迪克钻研地看着他，然后慢慢露出一个纯粹而开心的笑容。“如果你每次都负责买单，我估计哥谭披萨很快就要入不敷出了。”

“别得意忘形，这是给伤患的特别优惠而已。”

但迪克叫住了他。“杰森。”

他抓住杰森的手臂，快速地给他一个吻。他的嘴唇干燥而柔软。“就把这当作是披萨的谢礼吧。”迪克朝他眨眨眼，似乎有点不好意思。

“行行好，把你的备用钥匙藏在安全一点的地方，”杰森嘟囔着掩饰自己的尴尬，“这样随便什么坏家伙半夜里摸进来你都不知道。”

“相信我，杰森，其他‘坏家伙’想要摸进我的房门可没那么容易……”迪克愉快的声音追在他后面，直到被门截断。杰森向楼梯走去，一路上总有种错觉那几盆丁香花里有些什么正盯着自己看。

他闭口不提自己看见了搁在浴室门口沾血的紧身制服。

+1  
布鲁德海文的天空中有一轮的黯淡的红色月亮。夜翼从他隐藏着的屋顶上站起身来，伸展了一下四肢。上一次他大意被割伤的地方已经恢复得差不多了。他已经追踪这群自称黑蝎子的家伙很久了。他们跟本城的红龙帮会因为地盘问题一直摩擦不断，这个月来已经发生过三起暴力冲突。今晚布鲁德海文的义警决定将他们一网打尽。

他已经得到消息说黑蝎子打算突袭红龙帮位于这条街某处的会堂。红龙帮也不甘示弱，已经做好了巷战的准备。夜翼观查了一下街上的动静，远远地传来了一阵骚动，显然来自于黑蝎子们那故意拆掉了消声器的大功率摩托的声音。而他的红外目镜里，那些躲在前方街边的红龙帮马仔们也都已经拿起了武器。喔，他看到了手枪，还不止一把，这可不太妙。

是时候了。夜翼一跃而下。

“知道吗，我现在明白为什么有人喜欢在夜晚扮成蒙面人四处乱晃了。这感觉确实不错。”

夜翼慢慢转过身来。一个人影从小巷之中走出来，穿着件磨旧的夹克衫，手里拿着一根似乎是从建筑工地随手顺来的铁棍。他头上套着一顶鲜红色的机车头盔，面罩上的漆黑镜面完全阻断了他的面孔。

布鲁德海文的义警愣了一下。“你从什么时候开始发觉的？”

“你真的以为自己没露出破绽吗，蓝鸟？我只是不想下次来你家的时候发觉你已经吓得卷铺盖蒸发了而已。”

夜翼哭笑不得地摇摇头。“真是多谢你的体贴啊。但是我可不需要什么人来为我保驾护航。守护这座城市是我的工作。”

“放心，我不是你盔甲闪亮的武士。”戴红头罩的男人讥讽道。“但现在这里也是我的城市。所以别拦着我教训这群把街头搞得乌烟瘴气的混蛋。”

夜翼耸耸肩，无奈地叹了口气。“好吧，我不会干涉你的选择。但是如果你真的想要干这一行的话，有一点我们得说明白。”

他抬手指了指对方的头盔。

“你得先把上面披萨店的名字刮得更干净一点才行，杰森。”

尾声

在最近布鲁德海文街头的传说中，这座城市有了两位夜晚的守护者。其中之一是众所周知的夜翼，另一个新面孔则是一个身穿夹克、脾气暴躁的年轻男人。在那些不幸遭遇了他们的恶徒的描述中，他总是一边堂而皇之地跟夜翼互相拌嘴，一边守护着他的背后。

他们坚持说他的头上戴着一顶表面被粗暴地刮过的红头盔。

 

END?


End file.
